Marvel Oneshot's
by Nutmeg the rebel
Summary: Since I'm better at writing very short stories I decided to start this oneshot book. bare with me as I try to improve my writing skills. Unless otherwise stated all my works have been betad. Special Thanks to Midnight Luna and InnerFangirl for being my beta!


**A/N So I know I said I was going to do a BTS story, and I am, but this has been stuck in my head for quite awhile. My Grandpa who was more like my dad (I actually do call him dad.) passed away June 30th 2018, some of what happens in this story is kinda what happened, I did change some things to make it a better story, and easier for me to write. Sorry for this. Please read my other author not at the end, it's kind of important.**

**Peter's POV.**

Aunt May is laying in a hospital bed, pale, lifeless, with a tube down her throat to keep her alive, and all I can think is how could this happen? And so fast, there wasn't any warning. Why didn't I see any signs?

I should have done more for aunt May, if I knew this was going to happen I would have done so much more for her, she worked so hard to take care of me. I can't believe I'm about to lose the last family member I have, it hurts so much, I just want it all to stop.

We came in thinking aunt May just needed some medications and she'd be sent home. That was 7 days ago. Now I've told Tony what's going on, he's gonna be here any minute now. I should have told everyone sooner, Tony said he'll have Happy and Pepper call all of aunt May's friends, my friends, and her coworkers to tell them she might not make it through tomorrow.

The doctor's kept giving us sugar coated answers, why can't they just be blunt? It would hurt but at least we wouldn't be given false hope.

**Tony's POV.**

Poor kid has been in that hospital room the whole time. He only left when he needed the bathroom or when I forced him to for food, I usually just bring him drinks. I've been here since yesterday when he called me. I've only left him alone every now and then to talk with doctor's.

Pepper told me she'll be here in a few hours with a change of clothes for peter, I asked the nurse and she said he can use the staff showers. (not sure if they have those.)

The kid needs a shower and some comfy clothes. He looks like hell with his red puffy eyes, his tangled dirty hair, and his clothes you can tell he slept in for a few days.

**Pepper's POV. a few hours later.**

The minute I got to the hospital I ran to May's room to comfort Peter, I haven't seen him for about a month since I was out of the country, I just got back a few days ago and yesterday found out about May from Tony.

I finally arrive at the door and have to take a minute to prepare for what I'm going to see, then I knock and open the door after hearing Tony call a soft "come in."

Peter's passed out in a chair next to the bed, gently holding May's hand with his upper body rested on the rail of the bed and his head next to her hip. It looks very uncomfortable but as seeing how Tony hasn't moved him this must be the first time he's slept in a while.

"How is he?" "He's doing as well as he can be in these conditions." "What have the doctor's said?" "They aren't really sure what the cause is, she has multi organ failure, it started in the liver and kidneys then spread to everything else basically, that's the simplest way to put it." I can't think of how to respond so I just nod.

"How long has he been asleep?" "About 20 minutes. Kid hasn't slept much so I'll be surprised if he wakes up soon. Then again his dreams may keep him from sleeping restfully." I lean into Tony with my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me while we watch over Peter. "True, I wish this didn't happen. He's had so much tragedy in his life, he doesn't deserve this, neither does May." "I know, but there's nothing we can really do about it."

**Tony's POV.**

"So I looked into May's will, she didn't have anyone specific for Peter to be placed with if she passed while she's still his gaurdian. It just said that if she didn't have the chance to pick someone to be his gaurdian then whoever he is comfortable with that's willing and able to take care of him can adopt him." "And you want us to adopt him." " If he's ok with it then yes. I don't want him to be uprooted and put in some foster home." " I'd be happy to sign the papers. I'll get one of our lawyers prepping the papers for us to sign later if Peter agrees to it." "You're amazing Pepper." "I know."

**Peter's POV. About 20 minutes later.**

Waking up after falling asleep on the bed rail is not very pleasant. My chest is sore from the rail but my heart is numb.

I wonder how long I've been asleep?

I notice Tony and Pepper are over in the corner just cuddling, it's honestly kinda cute.

Welp time to make my presence known.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not very long, only about an hour or so. Are you hungry kid? I thought we could run down to the cafeteria for some food." ''I don't know. I'm not very hungry." "I know sweetie, but you really should eat." "Ok."

I'm really not hungry, I feel like I'll be sick if I eat. But I know Tony and Pepper are going to worry if I don't eat, so I'll suck it up and eat something.

I was actually kind of surprised when Tony showed up, he's so busy and I don't want to be a burden on him. Same goes for Pepper, she's busy running Stark industries, I don't know how she had time to come here and stay with us. I'm grateful either way, I just hope this doesn't make things hard on her at work.

The food in the cafeteria looks good, but I know I won't be able to stomach it.

**Tony's POV.**

I wish I was able to do more for the kid, I hate seeing him so upset and it's only going to get worse, one of the doctors finally was blunt and said to me that he would be surprised if she made it through the night. I haven't told Peter about that yet, I need him to eat before he completely shuts down and if I tell him now that's guaranteed to happen.

I get a text soon after we sit down to eat. It's Bruce asking if it's ok for him and the rest (Steve, Sam, Rhodey, Clint, Thor, Loki, Bucky, and Natasha.) to come to the hospital to offer support to Peter.

"Hey Pete?" "Yeah?" "The gang wants to come by the hospital if that's ok with you?" "If they want to that's fine with me." "Ok, I'll let them know."

I quickly text Bruce that it's fine and to meet us in the cafeteria since there aren't many people here right now.

It only takes them about 15 minutes to get here.

Once they have Peter in their sights they each take the time to hug him and give some words of comfort. Peter says thank you to everyone and is quick to sit back down after all the hugs of greeting and remorse.

Everyone sits and talks to each other about random things, Peter just sits and listens unless spoken to directly, I'm worried and going by the looks the others are giving him I'm not the only one. It's understandable though, his world has been flipped upside down.

"Rhodey bear, can I have a word with you?" "Of course Tones." I lead Rhodey to a empty waiting room not too far from the cafeteria. "It's not looking good Rhodey, the doctor said he'd be surprised if she made it through the night."

"Poor kid, isn't she his only living family?" "Yes, so Pepper and I agreed to adopt Peter if he'll allow us."

"Wow Tony, didn't think you'd do that." "What's that supposed to mean?" "I didn't mean that in a bad way Tones. Just it's surprising you'd want to take that kind of responsibility, I think it's a good idea. You'd be a great dad." "Thanks Rhodey."

**Peter's POV.**

We've been in the cafeteria for an hour and a half, we're finally going back to May's room, well most of us, some of the team is going to stay in the waiting room right outside the ICU, it would be a tight fit to have everyone in there at once.

Once in May's room again I go right back to my spot next to her and hold her hand again, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, it hurts to see her like this, I feel like throwing up.

Tony and Pepper are next to me towards the foot of the bed, while Bruce, Rhodey, Bucky, and Steve are spread through out the room trying not to block the way for any nurses or doctors that might come in.

Everyone in the team knew May fairly well, she'd join for movie nights or group dinners every once in awhile, so they had the chance to get to know her.

Time skip cause I'm lazy and want to get to the real depressing stuff.

It's been about 10 hours since the others arrived and things have been going down hill fast, in the last hour.

A doctor came in to give us an update and answer questions, he said there is more acid in her blood but that's the only difference from earlier today and now. Then a nurse came in just a little while ago and said that she thinks that we have a few hours at most unless by some merrical she gets better.

At that I broke down for the millionth time, we had already confirmed with a different nurse earlier today that we wouldn't resucatate since it would possibly only give her a little longer with us and make her uncomfortable, they said they're gonna keep giving her pain meds to keep her as comfortable as possible but we took her of one medication since it wasn't doing anything for her.

These have been the hardest decisions I've ever had to make, I'm just glad I didn't have to make them on my own, Tony, Pepper, and Bruce helped me decide what would be best for May.

Smaller time skip, only about 30 minutes later.

Suddenly a nurse comes in and starts looking at the monitor then goes and calls in a couple other nurses. They bring a small hand held machine to let us listen with them as they try to find a heartbeat, we don't hear anything. The nurse confirms that there's no heartbeat, then she goes to shut off the breathing machine, and when I don't see May's chest moving I break down in Tony's arms as he try's to comfort me by telling me "She's at peace, she's free from pain now."

The nurse apologizes and tells us someone will be in soon to take the breathing tube and IV's out.

The other nurse comes in after a while and cleans May up, takes the tube and IV's out, takes the wires off, apologizes and leaves.

We stay for about an hour more saying our final goodbyes privatly, sharing stories, and comforting each other.

On the ride to the tower Tony tells me that I'll be staying with them for the time being at least.

"Hey kid, I know this isn't the best time to bring this up, but Pep and I were thinking of adopting you if that's ok with you?" "Are you serious?' "Yeah kid, we are. I know it's so soon, but we thought it would be better to ask now since it's just us three in the car."

I can't help tearing up, I see the team as family and apparently at least Tony and Pepper see me as family too. It does kind of hurt to think of this so soon, but I know the sooner we get this out of the way the sooner I can mourn without the added stress of not knowing where I'll end up. "Ok. Thank you both so much." "No problem Pete, we'll talk more and sign the papers later, ok?" "Ok."

**A/N I'm thinking I may do a part two, just to include the funeral and the adoption, plus some scenes where the team do some comforting. Idk for sure what I'm going to do. Feel free to give me story ideas and other feed back, I think I'm better at one shots so I'll have this one for marvel, and I'll make one for BTS and one for SWR. Thanks all for reading. Love ya! Borea!**


End file.
